Countdown, numero quattro
| Pages = 22 | Year = 2387 | Stardate = 64467.14 | Reference = | Image2 = Countdown issue 4 photo cover.jpg }} Sommario Sul confine tra l'impero Klingon e quello Romulano, il Generale Worf e la sua flotta di sparvieri Klingon proseguono il loro assalto alla Narada. Tuttavia, le armi klingon non hanno alcun effetto sugli scudi avanzati della Narada. Al faticoso avanzare dell'attacco di Worf, il Capitano Nero occulta la sua nave, rendendola invisibile ai sensori Klingon. La Narada quindi inizia il contrattacco sulle navi Klingon rimanendo occultata, un trucco che Worf rivendica per essere stato sottratto dalle tattiche Klingon. Dopo aver reso inoffensiva la flotta Klingon, Nero concede a Worf di arrendersi consegnandosi a bordo di uno shuttle per conto dell'impero. Worf ordina al suo sottoposto, K'Relli, di preparare una navetta; alle proteste di K'Relli, Worf lo avverte di non discutere mai i suoi ordini, e gli ricorda che i Klingon non si arrendono mai. Una navetta decolla dalla nave di Worf, ma termina il suo percorso subito prima di raggiungere l'hangar della Narada; Worf e un manipolo dei suoi fedeli lasciano la navetta indossando le tute ambientali e inizia a penetrare nella corazza della nave ibridata. Sulla plancia della Narada, Nero ordina al suo equipaggio di fermare gli intrusi. Nel frattempo, su Vulcano, le modifiche alla Jellyfish sono state completate e il vascello è pronto per la sua missione verso la stella Hobus. Geordi La Forge informa Spock che i controlli della Jellyfish rispondono solo ai suoi comandi. Il capitano Data quindi annuncia che la flotta Klingon ha intercettato Nero e sta combattendo, e l'Ambasciatore Jean-Luc Picard suggerisce a Spock una partenza immediata. Contemporaneamente, la si farà carico di assistere Worf nella battaglia contro Nero. Spock avverte gli altri di ricordarsi che, fondamentalmente, Nero è una persona buona e che forse potrebbero ancora riuscire a salvarlo da se stesso. Spock quindi lascia per partire alla volta di Hobus a bordo della Jellyfish, aggiungendo che i loro destini non si sarebbero più intersecati, e che sapeva che la galassia era in buone mani. Intanto sulla Narada, i Klingon e i Romulani avevano intrapreso un combattimento corpo a corpo. Worf teneva testa all'attacco sul ponte, mentre Nero tentava di persuaderlo che la Federazione lo stava sfruttando, proprio come pensava che Spock l'avesse sfruttato per ottenere ciò che voleva, ma Worf rimane inflessibile. Nero, conoscendo Worf dagli archivi della Enterprise, e sapendo che avrebbe potuto sconfiggerlo solo prendendolo di sorpresa, attacca Worf alle spalle tramite un tentacolo meccanico che lo trafigge improvvisamente. Mentre Worf, seriamente ferito, pendeva dall'enorme tentacolo, Nero lo schernisce dicendo che dopo aver distrutto Vulcano e la Terra, avrebbe annientato anche il pianeta natale Klingon. L' Enterprise, comandata da Data con Picard e La Forge a bordo, arriva a trovare i resti della flotta Klingon. La Narada quindi si disocculta e Nero appare sullo schermo della Enterprise, con Worf trafitto e immobilizzato sullo sfondo. Nero intuisce che Spock non è a bordo della Enterprise e deduce che sta andando a fermare la supernova. Picard tenta di ragionare con Nero, ma il Romulano impazzito lo ignora, offrendosi invece di teletrasportare il klingon in fin di vita sulla Enterprise; tutto ciò che devono fare, è abbassare gli scudi. Data e Picard deducono che abbassando gli scudi, sicuramente Nero avrebbe tentato di distruggerli, e che non vi erano garanzie che Nero avrebbe davvero teletrasportato Worf. Tuttavia, se non avrebbero abbassato gli scudi, Worf morirà sicuramente. Picard osserva che Nero dovrà a sua volta abbassare i propri scudi, il che sarebbe l'unica opportunità per loro di riuscire a fermarlo. Se la Enterprise riuscirà a riparare gli scudi danneggiati dallo scontro con Nero abbastanza in fretta, allora i danni alla nave potrebbero essere più contenuti. Data prende una decisione: abbasserà gli scudi. Nero teletrasporta Worf ferito sulla Enterprise, e apre immediatamente il fuoco sulla nave della Federazione. L' Enterprise cerca di mantenere i propri scudi in linea, ma la nave ha subito seri danni in sala macchine e i motori a curvatura sono disattivati. Nero quindi porta la Narada verso Hobus nel tentativo di fermare Spock dal compiere la sua missione. Data riferisce che i danni in sala macchine sono contenuti e che i motori verranno ripristinati in pochi minuti. Picard spera che rimanga il tempo sufficiente. Mentre la Jellyfish si avvicina a Hobus, Spock invia un messaggio subspaziale con i dettagli della missione. Egli è conscio che gli sarà impossibile sfuggire all'attrazione della singolarità che spera di creare, e che quindi non si aspetta di ritornare. Chiede che il messaggio, se mai sarà ricevuto, sia consegnato all'Accademia delle Scienze Vulcaniana. A questo punto invia la materia rossa nel nucleo della stella Hobus e, dopo qualche istante, un buco nero inizia a formarsi, assorbendo la supernova. Mentre la singolarità cresce, la Narada si disocculta. Nero dice a Spock che è riuscito a salvare il suo popolo, ma al prezzo della distruzione di Romulus. Nero si prepara per la sua vendetta, ma la singolarità inizia ad attirare anche la Narada. Nero giura che avrà la sua vendetta nel momento in cui la Narada scompare all'interno della singolarità. Con il suo compito portato a termine e la cessata minaccia per la galassia, Spock rimette se stesso al suo destino, dicendo ai suoi amici di non dolersi, per lui è solo logico. Il suo messaggio si conclude dicendo "Le necessità di molti sovrastano i bisogni dei pochi ..., ma viene risucchiato dal fenomeno che ha creato prima di riuscire a terminare la frase. L' Enterprise arriva e non trova alcun segno della supernova, della Jellyfish, o della Narada. Picard realizza che Spock sapeva che non sarebbe riuscito a tornare, e che avrebbe sacrificato se stesso per salvare la galassia. Mentre l' Enterprise continua con il suo viaggio, Picard esprime il suo cordoglio, "Possa la sua anima vivere a lungo ... e prosperi". Citazioni Memorabili "The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few". : - Spock prima di sparire all'interno della singolarità. "May his soul live long... and prosper". : - Picard, riferendosi a Spock. "I Will have my vengeance!! I will have ...". : - Nero. CONTINUA SUL GRANDE SCHERMO CON ''STAR TREK'' Retroscena Creatori * Scrittori: ** Mike Johnson e Tim Jones ** Roberto Orci e Alex Kurtzman (storia) * Artisti: ** David Messina (copertina e interno) ** Giovanna Niro (coloratore) ** Ilaria Traversi (consulente coloratore) ** Robbie Robbins (letterista) * Editori: ** Scott Dunbier * David Baronoff (consulente creativo) Collegamento esterno * Categoria:Fumetti en:Countdown, Number Four fr:Countdown, Number Four